Killer Jackson
by Demigods from planet olympus
Summary: This is a story of Percy and his job…. well just check it out! Rated T for killing
1. Intro

**hi guys! I personally really didn't like my idea and how my other story is going so I thought of a better one. and sorry for my late update;( I was really busy with my exams but I'm in summer break now so I should be updating more than before!**

**we'll lay back and enjoy people!**

Percy POV

The small water droplets from the ceiling echoed through the grey halls in my workshop, I pushed my back to one of the walls and slid down. I put my head between my legs and thought back to when I was just a little boy with my mom.

I could still hear the little laugh my mom use to let out when I tried to say a joke, she would always laugh for me, even if I didn't say it right.

My hands started to touch my bleeding arm. I flinched when my hand and my wound interacted. The blood started rolling down my arm to my hand. I raised my head to see the blood when I hear a familiar voice,

"Welcome back Percy Jackson, how was your little journey?"

I face the voice and stood up. A figure appeared from the shadows, it was my boss, . He would treat me badly, but I couldn't do anything back to him. He would threaten me that he would fire me from this job and then I would have no way to make money.

"It was like the normal missions, but a bit harder."

made a little laugh. He tossed a few twenty-dollar bills on the floor right next to my feet.

"Well done Percy, I have another mission for you, there is no time to waste, follow me."

I got to my feet while grabbing my arm. I walked after my boss through the corridor. When we got to the room for the boss he punched in some codes in the panel to the right and the door opened with a small creak. He stepped in and so did I. He went over to his desk and pulled out some files. He tossed me the file and I caught it with the hand that doesn't have the bleeding arm.

"Well this might be a little hard but I got a new assassination job for you."

**Okay guys, so that's the end of the chapter! like it? Hope so, well leave in the comments what you felt, it really helps There may be some confusing parts to the story already, so I'll explain what you should know by now.**

**1) Percy is a assassin**

**2) Percy wants you to comment, follow and favorite!**

**Well if you didn't get that from the story that's my fault so please tell me that too.**

**Well thanks people for reading and I'll see you all again, Bye!**


	2. New Assignment

**I'm back for chapter 2! Thank you people for all the great feedback, I'll try my best to keep it up. Well anyways here is chapter 2.**

I opened the file to the latest entry in it; it had a long list of information about the mission,

"As you can see there Jackson, your target is a person called Luke Castellan, he is a general in a camp called camp half blood, he is planning something you would not imagine, so hurry up Jackson, feel like everything is on to you. You're life, your family, and The World."

I took a deep breath and looked at my boss, he looked right back at me with the same look as I had, he was serious. He nodded to me and I walked over to the door. Right when I was about to step out my boss stopped me.

"Almost forgot, for this journey I got a companion for you, please welcome Annabeth Chase"

A dark figure walked out of the shadows and showed her face.

She had blond hair down to her shoulder blades, she had a serious expression on her face, and her eyes were… Grey, they were like a stormy sky.

She walked slowly to me and shook my hand, and then she broke into a small smile,

"Call me Annabeth, and nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Annabeth, call me Percy."

===== -_- Time slip =====

The cold water poured on my face and down my body. I was getting ready for my mission. My arm twitched a couple times when the water touched my wound.

I pressed my forehead to the wall and thought about my mission and things that happened on my last one.

_My vision started to blur and I saw the walls disappear to the top and my vision met the ground. I heard a low laugh and I felt my face leave the cold hard ground and my hair pulled. I opened one eye to meet a pair of eyes by the owner called Clarrise. I had a wound on my right sword arm and the blood trickled down my sleeve, she lifted her sword and swung at me. In my last squirt of energy I brought out a switchblade in one swift motion and cut my hair to leave me nothing but to fall to the floor. Clarrise's sword flung straight above my head and my head made contact with the cold floor. I heard a gun shot in the distance and my thoughts clouded up._

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed, of course please review, favorite and follow.**

**I am always open for suggestions. I am very sorry for the late chapter but I couldn't get the part with Annabeth as the best I can so it took some time, sorry about that ;p.**

**Well thanks, and see you! **


	3. Prep!

**So****rry people for making you wait! I just couldn't get enough ideas for this chapter, DON'T worry, I have lots of ideas for future chapters but I just got stuck on this one, sorry people! But without further a due**

**ENJOY!**

Once I got out of the shower and got dressed and packed for the journey, there was a light knock on my door.

"Percy?" It was from my companion for this journey, Annabeth.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Ill be waiting outside"

"Ok, will be there soon." I heard footsteps walk away from the door and I plopped down on my bed, then I heard the same voice from outside the door.

"Please be quick, Its really cold out there."

I opened the curtain above the head of my bed, and I looked down from my window, which was on the 5th floor. Cars drove quickly down the roads and the roofs of houses were covered white. The sky was painted white with snow. The wind suddenly became strong shaking my window and a few snowflakes stuck to my window. It melted instantly making me feel a little empty, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth waiting impatiently outside of the building door.

I quickly gathered up all my items for the journey and hid 2 knifes inside my dark hoodie and ran out of the door to meet Annabeth outside, my footsteps echoed through the dark halls and my head started to cycle back to the past missions. So many times my heart, how many times I came back without completing my mission.

**I know I know, short chapter, I am sorry about that but I will try to update soon. Well thanks to you people for reading my story even tho I didn't update for about 10 centuries, as I said I was really out of ideas for this chapter. I will try to get straight into action next chapter so please stay tuned. I will take any advise or ideas for future chapters so please say something in the comments below if you have anything!**

**Well thanks, and see you!**


End file.
